eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5052 (17 April 2015)
Synopsis Mick tells Linda that he is going to match Shirley’s contribution for Stan’s funeral. Later, Linda meets with Billy and Pam and explains Mick’s suggestion. Pam offers some ideas at a reduced cost, much to Billy’s surprise and Linda is extremely grateful. Linda decides to hold a family meal that night - she plans to cook. Linda heads to Blades and invites Shirley and Buster to the Vic for the dinner, before heading to the café and asking Tina and Sonia. Shirley puts on a front but she seems flattered at the offer. As the family set up the dining table in the living room, tensions are running high - Mick is convinced Shirley won’t come and Linda snaps at him willing him to make up with her- it was Stan’s dying wish. Buster and Shirley arrive, albeit late. The family reminisce about Stan - Buster raises a toast to family. Shirley helps Linda with the dishes in the kitchen and tells her that she appreciates what she has done. Mick enters with the phone, its Vanessa asking to come over, she has some news on Dean. The positive moment between the two women breaks and Shirley leaves the kitchen. Vanessa arrives and informs Mick and Linda that the CPS don’t think there is enough evidence to take things forward with their case. She hands back the phone that was taken in evidence and tells them that Dean won’t be charged. Linda breaks down in tears… Roxy visits Charlie at Dot’s - he still wants to tell Ronnie the truth about them, but Roxy stands firm; she’d choose Ronnie over him. Roxy suggests that they visit Ronnie separately and take shifts with Matthew. Charlie visits Dot in prison - she asks after Matthew and Ronnie. A cloud comes over his face when Ronnie’s name is mentioned and Dot questions why. Charlie admits that he is in love with Roxy. Dot points out that Charlie is doing exactly what his father did and his father before him. Dot warns that there will be consequences. Roxy brings Matthew to see Ronnie. Ronnie has received a card in the post and Roxy opens it for her; there is no name inside. Ronnie looks fearful but covers that it is someone from Ibiza. Ronnie asks after Charlie and Roxy says he will be over later that night. Charlie turns up at the hospital earlier than expected. Roxy and Charlie sit in the hospital corridor and he asks her if he wasn’t with Ronnie would she want to be with him. Roxy hesitates - it is clear that they both feel the same. Charlie stands, determined to tell Ronnie the truth. He reaches the hospital room to find Ronnie holding Matthew for the first time and is taken aback. Charlie returns to Roxy and admits that he couldn’t go through with it. Charlie suggests that Roxy needs to stay away from him and Ronnie. Roxy is hurt – not wanting to be separated from her sister, but Charlie is adamant. After Nancy sets up a meeting for him with the council, Tamwar takes over Aleks’ old job. Tamwar exerts his new found authority on Donna – asking her to show her insurance documents. Jay finds Max making Sold signs to put in the stolen cars - he doesn’t want anything else to do with them. Max then visits Carol to apologise - she has been to the cancer support group which went well. The pair visit Dot in prison and she tells them that she doesn’t want to go to Jim’s funeral as she feels responsible for his death – she neglected him. Later, Carol and Max sit in Carol’s living room going through Jim’s things. Max finds letters addressed to them. Max has been left Jim’s war medal. Carol is given a key with a note from Jim asking her to clear out his lock up. Jim’s belongings bring back negative memories for Max. Max marches over to the car lot and takes the sold signs off of Karin’s cars - telling Jay that Phil Mitchell is not going to see him as gutless. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes